Murderer
by Snowflight
Summary: “I never thought this was going to happen to me. I’ve been wrong to trust her. I never thought that it was possible that the person I’m closest to was a murderer.”
1. Prologue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	2. Chapter 1

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	3. Chapter 2

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	4. Chapter 3

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	5. Chapter 4

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	6. Chapter 5

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	7. Chapter 6

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	8. Chapter 7

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	9. Chapter 8

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	10. Chapter 9

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	11. Chapter 10

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	12. Epilogue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


End file.
